


Love is A Price You Might Pay

by theycallmewatson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmewatson/pseuds/theycallmewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When best bros, close friends, and new acquaintances start going to college together, what else is there to do between work and classes than to fall in love? Each pair goes through trials and tribulations to find who they really are and if they're really meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is A Price You Might Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck/College AU
> 
> A special thanks to Conor for helping me with some development and titles. 
> 
> This is very short however it is the introduction. Following chapters are guaranteed to be much longer.

John and Dave threw their book bags over their shoulders, and started walking up the enormous stairs of their new university. For the next 4 years, they would be working on their Bachelor’s degrees until they finally graduated. Dave had decided to major in music production while John was majoring in business. They had been friends since middle school, always hanging out and were basically inseparable. And that was why John was so in love with his best bro. 

\-------------------

Feferi slid the key into the lock of her new dorm room and opened the door. She plopped down on one of the beds and set her large duffel bag next to her. Her roommate, a friend from high school was going to be there soon. Aradia had always been a little late, to class, to prom, and now to her first day of college. As she stood up to collect her things for her first class, someone knocked on her door. She expected it to be Aradia, but the person standing there was far from who she was expecting.

\----------------  
Rose sat in her classroom, waiting for her class to start as a tall, very feminine girl sat next to her. The girl opened up a sketchbook, and Rose peered over at it. Inside there were beautiful fashion designs, from dresses to skirts and blouses. “Those are really nice designs.” she said. “Thank you...” the girl whispered as class begun. 

Once class ended, Rose turned to the fashion designer. “I’m Rose” she said as she held out her hand to shake. “I’m Kanaya, it’s nice to meet you.” Kanaya said as she shook Rose’s hand.


End file.
